bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimmi Ikegari
Kimmi Ikegari is one of the main characters. She is the lieutenant of the Fourth Division and best friend of Itaragi Shimura 'Appearance' Kimmi Ikegari is small girl with light complexion, pink eyes and long pink hair with a flower on the left side of her head. She wears a variation of the normal Shinigami uniform, with short sleeves and short pants. Unlike other Shinigami uniform, her torso uniform does not cross and is held by a sticker-like zipper. The shoulder and knee areas are exposed, she also wears white socks with a high sandal with pink straps. She haves a large scar on her back from her childhood. 'Personality' Fitting to her appearance, Kimmi is a nice, innocent girl. She is thoughtful, considerate, and generally nice. Although, she is prone to insults and haves short tempers for her height. She is also childish and immature, she almost never takes dangerous situations real, often resulting in a comedic moment which angers her opponent or when she is aggitated by Itaragi during arguments which results in her chloroforming Itaragi just to shut him up. She is also strong in heart and believes as long as she can fight for what she believes in, that she is happy. 'History' When she was a infant in Rukon District 80, her parents were killed and she was abandoned. As a infant, she was lucky and was never hurt as she travelled, eventually finding her way to District 44 where she was found by the Shimura family and raised. After a while, Itaragi was born and she instantly became bestest friends and they both grew up together. During one day he ran an errand for his mother, he had an arguement with Kimmi, one which resulted in him storming off and leaving Kimmi to cry. Itaragi got lost and slowly started to regret his actions, until he heard some type of roar in the abandoned area, Kimmi who went looking for Itaragi, heard it as well. The roar sound like a giant demon. Running, she saw Itaragi staring in horror at the Gillian, who was about to kick him. Kimmi suddenly grabbed Itaragi and told him to run, she then accepted Itaragis apology and both ran but it was effortless as the giant could easily catch up. Barely managing to dodge the kick from the Gillian, Kimmi gained a large cut on her back that would later be a scar. Kimmi soon fainted from the pain as the Gillian charged its cero. As the energy went off and went to kill both of the two, a mysterious man appeared before them and stopped it with his bare hand. He killed the Gillian and returned the two to their home and told them goodbye before leaving, he never identified himself. Later, Kimmi too, would sworn to protect Itaragi and would later become a shinigami. 'Plot' Chapter 1."The Story Begins" She first appears with Itaragi Shimura in the rain, running towards there home. They both have a comical arguement on Itaragi's Zanpakuto controlling the weather, which he claims "Kaminari will only make it worst." She insults Kaminari seconds before being striked by lightning, when she says she cannot continue walking, she is dragged by Itaragi to their home, which they both live in it. When she passes out, Itaragi lies her on her bed. The next day she is eating fish, which is revealed to be stolen from Itaragi. She is present when Itaragi returns home and informs him of a mission. Itaragi seems downed but goes anyway and later she is still home when he comes back from the Commanders office to leave his report. She was left out and not allowed to leave to the districts until the mission was over. 'Equipment' First Aid Kit: Kimmi carries a first aid kit with her, and often uses it on Itaragi during missions or herself Medicine: She carries a ball with her, which is able to seperate, inside contains a substance that can heal most minor wounds instantly and greater wounds takes greater time. Fatal wounds are not healed but are disinfected and the bleeding is stopped. Chloroform: Kimmi carries chloroform with her. She rarely uses this for other reasons then to win arguements. The only thing she has shown to do with this is chloroform Itaragi when he is argueing with Kimmi and he is winning the arguement. She usually comically threatens Itaragi with it. 'Powers & Abilities' Kidō Master: 'Kimmi is talented in Kido, capable of performing high level kidos without using incantations. Her overall talent in Kido exceeds that of a average Captain. '''Master Healer: '''Kimmi's talent in healing is very great. It is close to her own Captain's healing abilities. She was proficient enough to heal Itaragi's arm that was torn off, and save him from a fatal attack inflicted by the ''"sudden explosion" of a large building in the Sereitei that almost killed him when the building fell on him. 'Great Spiritual Power: '''Despite being a lieutenant, her power was very great to the point that she was considered a candidate for being a captain in the future and even asked if she wanted to be one, but she refused though. Shunpo Master: Kimmi is the third fastest Shinigami in the Sereitei, with the other two being the Second Division Captain and the First Division Captain. Master Hakuda Combatant: Taking advantage of her small frame and little weight, she is extremely skilled, capable to attacking multiple times with her fist and feet at the same, mix in martial arts and kido. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Since her zanpakuto is mostly a melee type blade, and as a result of her training with Itaragi, she is a master at Swordsmanship. She has shown a unique type of fighting style, mixing unarmed combat with kido and sometimes with her zanpakuto to create and utilize her own fighting style, which she calls "Love Stinger" Zanpakuto Sasuhari(刺す針, lit."Stinging Needle") is the name of Kimmi's zanpakuto. Shikai: It's release command is "Twirl about", when activated, her zanpakuto splits in to two blades, the dominant or bigger blade becomes a ''tachi ''and the smaller blade become a tantō. The tanto blade and the tachi blade are connected by a pink flower-like chain between the butt of both swords which can extend and retract upon will. The blade's are covered in red wrapping and pink tsuba. The blade of the tachi haves a pink tribal pattern inscribed on it, however the tanto does not have this. ''Shikai Special Ability: With each swing of her zanpakuto, a wave of pink petals come out. Around 34 usually with each wave. The petals from the first wave will continuously go whatever direction they've been sent to, and if just ONE petal touches anything, it will cause five more petals to grow around it. After a time limit of three minutes, they explode but they can explode anytime Kimmi wants, even after she sent the blast. One major weakness is that while her flowers do not affect her, the explosion can very much do so. *Kaze Sanpu(風散布 lit."Wind Dispersal") Upon using this technique, Kimmi will throw he tanto which will wrap around the target with its chain and restrict them painfully, with the points on each chain piercing the targets flesh, then pink petals grow all around the chain and explode the victim. Afterwords, the tanto returns to Kimmi unharmed. *Ki no Hariken (木のハリケーン lit. "Hurricane of The Trees") Kimmi will use the chain between her tachi and tanto and spin them both by the center of the chain. As the chain extends, pink petals will begin to spin around Kimmi, eventually forming a hurricane of petals. After the techniques done, she will leave the hurricane, the petals not damaging her in any way but preventing others from leaving it. Those trapped inside will be unable to leave as the hurricane will absorb attacks and close in. On Kimmi's command, the hurricane will explode, leaving a hurricane of fire. *'''Hanabira Sutoraiku(花びらストライク, lit."Strike Petal") the main ability of her tanto. When her tanto stabs anything, that area will grow a unusually large pink flower which blooms open. Once fully bloomed, it will cause a large explosion Bankai: Chi no Ame (血の雨, lit."Scene of Blood") when Bankai is used, her tachi blade remains the same except the pink is replaced with a glowing red, and her tanto is turned into a organic-like scythe which haves multiple spikes and blades protruding from it and the parts that are protruded are made of hardened steel and are covered in blood and drip blood constantly. Bankai Special Ability: The tachi still retains the ability of the petals but on a greater scale. Each petal will grow five extra petals with will grow five extra petals each. It will continue like this until the opponent is completely consumed. On top of this, the petals also consume and use the targets own spiritual pressure and spiritual energy to make the explosion that much more powerful and deadly. However, the organic-like scythe uses something else. The scythe is able to drain energy very quickly upon any kind of physical contact or any other kind which includes, clothes, zanpakuto, aurora, energy being given off, and projectiles. If any of the blood that is constantly drooling lands on any thing, it will grow petals in that area and explode with the explosion being 3x stronger than the one in shikai. If the scythe manages to get inside a victim, it will consume the targets or her own blood until its left empty. This could also be used as a advantage as it consumes poisons first before blood. Kimmi Ikegari has just learned how to use Bankai, she has yet to use it on a opponent. 'Relationships' Itaragi 'Shimura: Kimmi and Itaragi are bestest friends. They get along with each other very well and are a force to be reckoned with when they are fighting together. Kimmi sees Itaragi as both her best friend and companion who she is able to trust and rely on. 'Trivia *Her Zanpakuto ability "Hanabira Sutoraiku" was based on Sui Feng's "Nigeki Kessatsu". *Kimmi Ikegari was heavily inspired by Mashiro Kuna, in terms of appearance and fightning style. *She suffers from congenital analgesia, 'so she does not feel pain at all. Although, she does not feel it, she knows what it is and haves a habit of pretending to feel pain. She gained this disorder some unknown time after she gained the scar she recieved from the Gillian. *She haves a habit of speaking in third person at random times but not all the time. 'Quotes (To Itaragi Shimura)"Im hungry~ make me something to eat!" (To Itaragi Shimura)"The hell? I donno how'da cook..." (To Scurvis Seevus)"Me? a captain? but I don' wanna be a captain! Kimmi likes being a lieutenant so that she can be as strong as Itaragi!" (To Scurvis Seevus)"But I dont want to be stronger than Itaragi, Kimmi wants to be juuust on his level~"